


【DMHP】速效青春期

by nisses



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:47:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26317405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nisses/pseuds/nisses
Summary: 在一次傲罗任务中，哈利·波特误食了减龄药剂，变回了八岁的小孩，并意外被马尔福“捡”到了……（不是新文！因为怕造成之前在老福特发的链接打不开，以前单发的章节就不删了。全文重发一遍存档）
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	1. chapter 1

天气不是很好，雨幕在窗外连成一片，偶尔伴着几声低沉的雷鸣。

德拉科·马尔福喝完了今晚的最后一杯威士忌， 把加隆留在吧台上，转身走出了酒吧的大门。

他看了看大雨，皱了皱眉，正打算幻影显形回家，突然听到了一道细细的哭声。

年轻的马尔福先生从长袍里取出了魔杖，一道细细的水柱从魔杖顶端喷出来，形成了一把奇妙的雨伞的形状。他举着那把神奇的伞，循着那断断续续的，细细的哭泣声走近。

德拉科·马尔福做梦也想不到会在酒吧街的门口捡到一个小小的哈利·波特。

尽管他蹲在屋檐下，过大的雨还是把他淋湿了，平时非常不服贴的黑发此时湿哒哒地贴在他的额迹，把那道闪电形状的伤疤露出来，他的身上穿着非常不合身的——显然属于一个成年傲罗的衣物，小小的身躯蜷缩在那，看起来顶多只有七八岁。

“先……先生，”哈利哭着抬起头看眼前的男人，镜片后的绿眼睛蒙着浓浓的水汽，大颗大颗的泪水仍然在男孩脸上啪嗒啪嗒地往下掉：“我迷路了……不知道怎么办才好……”

德拉科蹲下身，用他的伞挡住男孩，仍然克制不住语气里的惊讶：“哈利·波特？”

哈利好奇地看着他：“你……你认识我？”

德拉科伸手抹掉男孩脸蛋上的泪水：“何止认识。”

哈利仍在小声地啜泣着，圆圆的绿眼睛看着他，小小声地打了个哭嗝。

看着这副模样的救世主，德拉科说不出一句刻薄的话来：“你怎么会……在这种地方？”

“我不知道！先生！我不知道……”哈利稍微止住的泪水又涌了出来：“我不知道这是哪里，我……我不回家的话，一定会挨揍，他们一定会很生我的气的。”好像是想到了什么可怕的场景，哈利又放声哭了起来：“先……先生，我很害怕。”

德拉科轻轻地拍着小孩的后背，陷入了困境——很显然，他招架不住这个样子的哈利·波特。

最终他做出的决定是把哈利抱了起来，小孩身上湿哒哒的衣物弄湿了他的长袍，德拉科皱了皱眉，但没说什么。

“先生，我们要去哪里？”哈利紧紧地攥着男人绣着精致暗纹的巫师袍，小心翼翼地问他。

“现在太晚了，先带你回我家，明天我带你去看看……”德拉科想了一会儿道：“到底是哪里出了问题。”

哈利看着眼前的人，像是在评估眼前人的危险性——他长得真好看，说话也比德思礼家的人好听一百倍，轻轻拍着自己的背的手又是那么温暖。

哈利小小的嘴抿了起来，像是做了什么决定般抱住他的脖子：“好，好的！先生，我在这里太害怕了。”

被当成树干一样抱着的德拉科认命地搂紧了怀里的树袋熊先生，放弃了幻影显形（毕竟八岁的哈利肯定不会随从显形），选择了酒吧里的飞路网回到住处。

二十三岁的德拉科现在是圣芒戈生物伤害科的一名治疗师，闲暇时会搞搞麻瓜的投资生意——显然战争对他那一套纯血理念有了颠覆性的改变，周末偶尔会来酒吧消遣一下。他在伦敦买下了一套小公寓，平日里并不怎么回庄园。

当然了，假如你的母亲也总是催着你结婚，你也会想躲着她一点的。

但是年轻的治疗师显然没有遭遇过这种事情。

帮小朋友洗好了他那乱糟糟的黑发，被他乱甩的头发沾到了一堆泡沫，又帮他放好了洗澡水。

梅林！要知道马尔福从不伺候人！

好吧，波特小崽子例外。

德拉科拿出了一套自己的睡衣让他穿上。

“先生，这不会太大了吗？”哈利在床上走着，被长长的裤脚绊倒了。德拉科早有准备地拿起魔杖一挥，睡衣变成了合身的大小，简直就像是特地为波特裁的一样合适。

“哇哦，”哈利的眼睛瞪圆了，“这太酷了！”

“这没什么大不了的，你以后也可以做到。”德拉科拿起自己的衣物，对小孩交代道：“现在轮到我去洗澡了，你应该睡觉了。”

哈利突然有些不安起来，他低头摆弄起自己的手指，小声地问：“先生，我不需要做一些家务再睡觉吗？你知道，我应该等你洗好澡，把衣服洗好，再去院子里晾起来，我总是这么做的！或者需不需要洗一些碗筷……”

“波特。”德拉科停下了拿衣服的动作，打量着眼前这个瘦小的救世主：“这么说，你在麻瓜家里，被当作家养小精灵一样使唤？”

“先生！你可以叫我哈利就好！”哈利抬眸看着他，绿眼睛里写满了真诚。他比划着：“我不知道麻瓜或是什么精灵？但是我每天都要洗这么——这么多衣服，还有所有人的盘子，有时候也会照顾院子里的草坪。佩妮姨妈说，说我要学会感恩。”

德拉科的眉头深深地皱了起来：“感恩？”

“是呀，我能做得很好的！我六岁就开始做饭了！”

德拉科现在脸色很不好了，他伸出一只手：“给我看看你的手。”

哈利打量他的脸色，小心翼翼地把手伸出来，不知道哪里惹怒了他。德拉科细细查看了哈利的手掌——上面果然长满了不符合这个年龄的茧子。

“该死的麻瓜，我发誓我对他们的成见又要回来了，他们这是虐待！！”

德拉科提高的音量和恶狠狠的语气把哈利吓坏了，他害怕地眨眨眼，豆大的泪水又掉下来。

“该死，我又没有骂你！”窗外适时地传来一声响雷，哈利顿时哭得更大声了。

德拉科不知所措地看着他，笨拙地尝试安慰：“喂，别哭了，好孩子应该早点睡觉。”

哈利撇了撇嘴：“我不做家务，你不会生气吗？”

“我为什么要生气？”德拉科搜寻着儿时的记忆，小时候睡觉前，纳西莎有时候会给他准备热牛奶和美味的饼干之类的东西，“小孩子真麻烦。”他小声抱怨着，手上拿起魔杖念了一个无声咒，一个托盘出现在他们面前，上面装着热腾腾的牛奶和各种形状的曲奇。

哈利的眼泪停止往下掉了，他睁大了眼睛看着飞在空中的托盘，眼中写满了不可思议。

“好了，现在我去洗澡，不许再讨论什么做家务之类的话题。”德拉科把托盘塞到他手里：“安安静静地把东西吃掉等我出来。不许乱跑。”

德拉科洗好澡从浴室出来的时候，哈利并没有把东西吃完，他小心地将托盘拿起来：“先生，我给你留了一点。”

德拉科拒绝的话刚说到一半，就看到哈利的嘴角垮下来，委委屈屈地坐了回去，像是犯了什么天大的罪过，在等待惩罚一样。

“好了好了。”他拿起一块曲奇咬了一口：“谢谢你，波特。”

“我说了叫我哈利！”小孩认真地纠正道。

“好吧……哈利。”这个名字从他嘴里讲出来仿佛十分艰难，他停了好一会儿才继续往下讲：“那么你为什么还不睡觉呢？难道还需要睡前故事助眠？”

“哦，我没有听过睡前故事，他们只给我的表哥讲。”哈利低下了头，陷入了低落的情绪。

德拉科张了张嘴，想说什么又被他咽了回去，伸手摸了摸哈利翘得乱七八糟的发顶。

“好吧！好吧！”德拉科认命地说：“我到底做错了什么要让我面对一个……”

哈利抬起头看他，很认真地听他把话说完。

“…………一个好宝宝。”

哈利不好意思地笑了起来，脸红红的。德拉科长舒了一口气道：“那么，等我一会，马上回来。”他走到客厅，幻影显形回了庄园，回来的时候，手上多了一本他小时候看过的《诗翁彼豆故事集》。

这个夜晚在德拉科讲的睡前故事中结束。哈利快要睡着的时候，迷迷糊糊地搂住了德拉科的脖子：“先生……”

“叫我德拉科。”德拉科给他掖好被子，纠正了他的叫法。

哈利打了个哈欠：“好的，德拉科……这是我经历过最好的晚上了。”

哈利说完就睡着了。

德拉科坐起身来，摸了摸他的头。是的，他从来都以为，“大名鼎鼎的哈利·波特”“救世之星”应该是在大家的宠爱里长大的。

可是……

“我以前真是个混蛋。”德拉科沉默了许久，又柔声说道： “对不起，哈利。”

第二天一大早，德拉科就带着哈利一起去了圣芒戈。问询处的女巫看到哈利惊叫了一声，并建议他们去了四楼的魔药及植物中毒科。

“德拉科，我们要做什么？”哈利攥着德拉科的衣角，躲在他身后。

四楼的治疗师跟德拉科打了声招呼并说：“您的办公室不应该是在二楼吗？”

德拉科后退一步，把哈利带上前来。

治疗师给哈利用了几个检测咒，在看到哈利的额头之后不出意外地瞪大了眼睛。

“哈利·波特！”胖胖的女治疗师惊讶地喊出了声。

德拉科语气淡淡地：“是的，我碰巧遇到了他，而他显然遇到了一点麻烦。您最好帮忙看看他怎样才能恢复。”

哈利抬起头问：“德拉科，为什么你们都认识我？”

德拉科还没来得及回答，治疗师就激动地抢答道：“当然认识了！哈利·波特！伟大的救世之星！打败了黑魔头的男孩！”

“救世之星？”哈利疑惑地重复了一遍。

“好孩子，到这里来。”治疗师给哈利配了三罐药剂：“经过我的检测，准是被什么人陷害了，误食了减龄药水。哦，这个剂量非常凶狠，不是一天就能恢复的，操作不当的话，很可能会导致永远保持这副模样……他需要每天喝一瓶恢复药剂，最好在每天睡前饮用，不会打断骨骼的生长什么的。一瓶能够帮助他恢复五岁，当然啦，记忆也会恢复的，不用担心。”她将装好魔药的玻璃瓶交给德拉科，又说：“让我来猜猜，是的，之前我在《预言家日报》上看到过报道，最近傲罗们在追踪一起非法魔药走私案件，准是那伙人干的好事，对吗？”

德拉科装模作样地点点头，事实上他已经好久没看《预言家日报》了。

他把哈利带回自己的办公室：“那么今天，你先跟着我吧。”

哈利点了点头。

“不回麻瓜亲戚那里？”

听到亲戚这个词，哈利不自觉地哆嗦了一下，恐惧地摇摇头。

德拉科烦躁地抓了抓他的金发，低声咒骂了一句什么，调整好情绪又对哈利说： “那好吧，乖乖呆在这，晚上我再带你一起回去。你刚刚也听说了，你是喝了不好的东西才会变成这个样子的，所以说，事实上你已经不归他们管了，不要再害怕他们了好吗？”

哈利的绿眼睛里又盛满了水汽，他张开了小小的胳膊扑到德拉科怀里，把他抱得满满地：“你真好。德拉科，我好喜欢你。”

——————————tbc.


	2. chapter 2

事情在第二天清晨之前都还是十分温馨美好的。 

当晚，哈利在睡前乖乖喝下了恢复药剂，在德拉科讲的《小兔芭比蒂和她的呱呱树桩》中满足地睡着了。 

哈利睡得很香，嘴里梦呓般喃喃地叫了两声德拉科，小小的手抓紧了德拉科的衣角不让人家走。他身上穿着非常宽松的睡袍——毕竟他可是要在一夜之间长大到，或者说恢复到十三岁的。 

清晨的阳光透过窗帘的缝隙洒在哈利脸上的时候，他不舒服地揉了揉眼睛，在床头摸索到他的眼镜戴上，坐了起来。 

然后他的三观就碎裂了。 

德拉科·马尔福，那个该死的天天找自己麻烦的斯莱特林——跟自己睡在同一张床上！看在梅林的份上，我是产生了什么恐怖的幻觉？？！ 

尽管哈利记忆中熟悉的淡金色短发如今蓄得长了，柔软地散落在墨绿色的枕头上；尽管他的五官变得更加凌厉成熟了一点；他的身体也像被拉长过……哈利还是一眼就认出了他。 

此时阳光照在了他的金发上，使它们看上去更加地柔软顺滑了。讲句老实话，假如他那张嘴不要总是吐出一些充满恶意的句子，他还是相当迷人的。 

哈利摇摇头，把这个令人恐惧的想法赶出自己的大脑。 

然后令哈利感到更加惊恐的事情发生了——德拉科·马尔福翻了个身，睁开了眼睛，熟悉的浅灰色眸子跟自己的目光对上了。 

空气仿佛凝固了三秒。 

………… 

…… 

德拉科先动了一下，他懒洋洋地坐起身，饶有兴致地打量着变成少年人模样的哈利。 

哈利像受到什么巨大的惊吓一般在床上弹起来，逃也似地蹦下了床：“马尔福！我为什么会在这里？我的魔杖呢？” 

“啧。”德拉科伸了个懒腰道：“救世主可真是忘恩负义，要不是我收留你……” 

“你！”哈利尴尬地顿住了，前两天的回忆瞬间涌上了他的脑海，让他难以消化——梅林的胡子啊！他都干了些什么事情？抱着马尔福的大腿说自己最喜欢他？ 

假如马尔福家的地板上有条缝的话，哈利发誓他现在已经钻进去了。 

“怎么样，”德拉科伸手拿起床头的《诗翁彼豆故事集》：“好宝宝波特今晚还需要我给他讲睡前故事吗？” 

“Fuck you Malfoy！闭上你的嘴！” 

“嘘！”德拉科把手指放在唇上做出个噤声的手势道：“小朋友可不能骂脏话。” 

哈利不想承认他的心跳乱了两下。 

这个混蛋的手真是该死的好看——不怪我！ 

“去你的马尔福，我不是什么小朋友了！” 

德拉科无所谓地掀开被子下了床，把哈利逼到墙角，吹了个口哨：“话是这么说，但是……你依然是未成年呀，小弟弟。”语毕便退开几步，指着沙发上一套已经清洗干净的傲罗衣物说：“喏，你的魔杖在那上面，不过我得提醒你……”德拉科说着眨了眨眼，上下打量了一下他：“未成年巫师慎用魔法哦。” 

哈利还有很多问题想问的，但却被气到一句话都说不出话来，只能狠狠地瞪了他一眼。 

恶劣！太恶劣了！这个人长大了果然也改变不了欺凌弱小的性子！ 

哈利气呼呼地跟在他身后，马尔福慢条斯理、满不在乎地走到洗手台前刮他的胡子，透过镜子瞄了一眼哈利气呼呼的脸，只觉得特别可爱——差点没憋住他的笑容。 

洗漱完毕后，德拉科在厨房倒了一杯红茶和一杯南瓜汁，拿出他的吐司片，用魔杖指挥特地为某人买的糖浆水果馅饼跳到炉子上加热，然后坐下来吃早餐。 

“那么，伟大的救世主先生，今天有什么安排？还要去我的办公室玩巫师棋吗？”德拉科歪了歪头问道。 

哈利语气很冲：“你以为我除了跟着你没地方可去吗？我不是傻子！难道我不会去找罗恩跟赫敏吗？” 

德拉科喝了一口茶，抬头说：“对呀，傻宝宝波特一点也不傻，他知道还有罗恩和赫敏，不过……”他停顿了一会儿，撕了一小片面包扔到嘴里，又说：“你肯定不知道……你那两位好朋友已经结婚了，他们每天都腻得像橡皮糖，你该不会想去当电灯泡吧？” 

“！！”哈利的眼睛瞪圆了……罗恩和赫敏？好吧，他们俩从一年级就开始吵个不停，有时候确实连自己也没办法介入……好吧，如果他们真成了一对的话，现在的我确实是有些不知道怎么面对来着…… 

过大的冲击刷新了哈利的认知，但他仍然倔强地还嘴道：“谁知道你安的什么心马尔福！反正我去哪里也不会回你这里的！” 

德拉科吃完了他的早餐，站起来把杯子放到水池里，洗了洗他的手，一边说：“随便你吧，就像你说的，谁知道一个马尔福捡回来一个救世主能安什么心呢？毕竟以他现在的年龄肯定也不能理解我的报答什么的。” 

“什么报答？”哈利追问道。 

“你救过我的命，波特。”马尔福的脸色突然沉了下来，叹了一口气：“不管你信不信，反正我们之间的关系……早就已经缓和多了，”他拿出一串钥匙，叮零零地在哈利眼前晃了两下，然后交到他手里：“这是这里的钥匙，随便你晚上要不要回来，不过，你昨天可是听到了……不及时喝药的话，说不定你就一辈子恢复不了了，”他用手比划着自己的肩膀以下：“一辈子就这么高，矮子波特。” 

“鬼信你的缓和多了！你一点儿都没变！该死的马尔福。” 

“行吧小鬼，反正药在我这里。”马尔福笑得十分狡诈。 

“卑鄙！！” 

德拉科把钥匙交给哈利后就出了门，幻影显形到了圣芒戈。 

一整天的工作下来，德拉科已经十分疲惫。天已经黑了，他回到家，推开门——不出意外的，哈利已经走了。 

小孩带走了自己给他准备的，适合他现在体型的衣物，糖浆水果馅饼吃了一大半，桌上给他留的加隆也拿走了——还多了张小纸条，上面写着： 

“谢谢你的加隆，我拿走了。但是！我不会欠你的！改天我一定还给你。就这样。” 

纸条上并没有写明白他要回来还是不回来，但还是可以放点心——知道带走加隆，这小鬼至少不会饿到肚子。 

深夜十二点，居民区已经十分安静。初秋的伦敦有点冷，哈利裹紧了身上的外套，蹑手蹑脚地打开了门。 

马尔福显然已经睡了。屋子里的灯已经关了，一片黑漆漆的。 

哈利鬼迷心窍地靠近了卧室，他趴在卧室的门上，听见里面有均匀的呼吸声传来。 

“我在做什么？”哈利这样问着自己，克制不住砰砰乱跳的心跳，小心翼翼地握住了卧室的门把手，轻轻地打开了门。 

月光透过窗温柔地洒进卧室，哈利悄悄地走近德拉科，在床头蹲了下来。 

他很紧张。 

哈利小心地克制着呼吸的频率，避免发出一丁点的响动。 

哈利·波特有一个秘密。 

从很久以前，他就发现，每一次争吵过后，他的目光都会再跟着他很久，甚至慢慢发展到了隐隐期待他来挑衅自己的程度。哈利不知道自己怎么了，也不知道这算是怎么一回事，只是克制不住每一次对上他的眼睛，就忍不住紧张，手心冒汗。 

也许是被他气到了……也许…… 

哈利不敢细想。他悄悄地看着他，用手指临摹着他的眉眼。这个满嘴刻薄的混蛋，从以前到现在都是该死的好看到令人着迷的程度。 

过了很久，哈利开始觉得腿有点麻了，才又蹑手蹑脚地退出房间，打开了客厅的灯。他看到客厅的桌上，某人把恢复药剂放到了很显眼的位置，还有一份凉掉的糖浆水果馅饼、一盘烤土豆和一杯南瓜汁。 

哈利乖乖地喝了药，换上了沙发上扔着的宽松睡袍。然后借用了一下他的厨房把食物加热了一下，坐在沙发上吃了起来。 

填饱肚子之后，困意很快席卷而来，哈利靠在沙发上睡着了。 

德拉科走出来看见的就是这幅样子——哈利歪歪扭扭地靠在沙发上，蜷缩成一团，嘴角还挂着水果馅饼的糖浆。 

他其实根本没睡着，这小鬼跑出去一天了，他嘴上虽然说着随便他，但心里还是担心，也一直都在等着他回来。 

谁都不知道午夜他听到男孩回来的声音的那一刻，心里有多高兴。 

然而令他没有想到的是，哈利居然会悄悄地溜进他的房间，痴迷地盯着他看了半天。 

哈利看了他多久，他就装睡装了多久。 

德拉科伸手揩去了哈利嘴角的糖浆，忍不住笑了起来。他把毯子盖在少年身上，把他抱回床上去睡。 

“以为我没有发现吗小鬼？”借着月光，德拉科低下头亲吻了一下哈利的额角。 

“晚安，我的小救世主。” 

少年偷偷看过他的月亮，不敢声张。 

但是月亮发现了。 

他也喜欢他的少年。

————————————tbc.


	3. chapter 3

哈利在一阵肌肉酸痛中醒来，或许是因为十三岁到十八岁的差距更大，恢复魔药带来的副作用比昨天要大一些。他揉着肩膀，慢慢地坐起了身。  
记忆像潮水一样涌入他的大脑：小天狼星的离开、塞德里克在他面前倒下、伏地魔复活、邓布利多、魂器、国王十字车站……战争……和一片废墟的霍格沃茨……  
沉重的记忆回溯让哈利产生了伤疤还在疼痛的错觉，他使劲地摇了摇头，仿佛想把所有鲜明的痛苦一同赶出他的大脑。  
过去了，都过去了。  
他想起了圣芒戈的恢复药剂，想起实际上战争其实也已经过了很多年了。

哈利在床头摸索了一阵，没找到他的眼镜，突然反应过来：“梅林，我为什么又在马尔福的床上？！”  
飞快地翻身下床，哈利在客厅的沙发上找到了他的眼镜。  
马尔福似乎已经走了，哈利看了看客厅的钟，指针指向着下午一点。  
哈利皱了皱眉，嘟囔道：“我居然睡了这么久。”

“啪！”一个熟悉的爆破声传来，显然有人幻影显形到了门厅外。  
钥匙开门的声音响起，马尔福打开门走了进来。他看到呆愣在原地的哈利，耸了耸肩道：“请了个假。”  
“为什么要请假？”哈利不解地问。  
德拉科放下手中的袋子，无辜地眨了眨眼道：“不放心不可以吗？”  
哈利“嘁”了一声，反驳道：“谁信啊。”目光落在他放下的食品袋上，食物的香气刺激着哈利的胃。  
“咕——”

马尔福笑出了声，他把东西重新拿起来，一样一样摆在桌子上。新鲜的燕麦粥冒出了温暖的热气，香喷喷的烤鸡、柔软的锅形蛋糕、薯条和炸肉丸子、又是一份糖浆水果馅饼、甚至还有一瓶黄油啤酒。  
“你是把整个霍格沃茨礼堂的食物都复制了一份吗？”哈利咽了咽口水。  
“那倒不至于……只不过，我以为我家不是有一个正在飞速发育的年轻人吗？”  
哈利不是很想接他这句话，快速地洗漱完换好衣服，回到餐桌上狼吞虎咽地吃了起来。不得不承认，睡了这么久，他确实是很饿了。

他吞咽着那份糖浆水果馅饼，含含糊糊地问：“你为什么唔，每天都买这个？不过我倒确实挺喜欢吃这个的。”  
“你以为我那么多年一直关注着格兰芬多长桌只看到了你的巨怪脑袋吗？”德拉科笑着回答他，意味深长地看了他一眼。

“咳咳！！“哈利差点被嘴里的食物噎住，猛灌了一口黄油啤酒。他假装听不懂马尔福话里的意思，岔开了话题道： “喂，按我现在的记忆，我应该是正在参加傲罗培训，所以说……五年后，我确实当上了傲罗吧？”  
热乎乎的食物下肚，哈利感到胃舒服了一点，满足地呼了一口气。  
德拉科把薯条推到他面前，回答道：“当然了，连救世主都当不上傲罗的话，谁还配当傲罗呢？”  
哈利喝粥的勺子突然停了下来，显然是想起了一些不太好的回忆。顿了一下说：“别那么叫我。”  
德拉科意识到自己可能说错了话，不安地看了看地面，低着头说道：“对不起，你知道，我不是有意的。”  
哈利吃惊地瞪大了眼：“你可真是变了不少……我是说，你居然学会了道歉。”  
“我只是意识到了某些东西的沉重性。”德拉科不可置否地挑了挑眉，又把另一份食物塞到他面前：“两天前我就给魔法部写过信帮你请过假了，附上了圣芒戈的诊断说明，放心吧。”  
哈利咬了一口蛋糕，吞咽下去后说：“这个样子的你可真是让我感到不真实。”  
德拉科只是两手交叉着靠在桌面，看着他吃东西。

酒足饭饱后，德拉科用了几个清洁咒打扫了桌面，哈利坐在沙发上咬着下唇发呆，像是在陷入了什么思考。德拉科走到客厅的沙发前，按开了那台宽屏电视机：“我得承认，有时候你确实能从麻瓜的东西里得到一点乐趣。”  
但哈利的兴趣显然不在这上面，他瞟了两眼新闻节目，没话找话般地：“马尔福，为什么这两天我都没看到你的妻子？我是说，你不是一毕业就订婚了吗？”  
德拉科饶有兴趣地看了他一眼：“早就取消了，我现在是未婚单身人士。”  
“取消了？”哈利呆呆地重复了一遍，连他自己也没察觉到语气里带了几分欣喜，甚至藏不住嘴角的笑意。  
德拉科突然站起身坐到他旁边来：“你在高兴什么？”  
“哈？”哈利慌乱地后退了一点，没敢看他的眼睛。

“哈利·詹姆·波特，昨晚你在我床头偷偷地看了我半天，现在你又如此好奇我是否已经结婚，我不得不提醒你……哈利，我以为我没有瞎。”  
“你有没有瞎关我什……”

哈利·波特觉得天旋地转，一切都充满了不真实感。他好像轻飘飘地踏在云朵里，所有的感官都被眼前的人夺走了。  
马尔福在吻他。  
他的手扣住了哈利的下巴，迫使他张开双唇接受他的吻。他灵巧的舌滑入了哈利的口腔，舔舐着他的上颚，又纠缠着他的舌不放，吮吸了一下，又重重地吻上来。  
这很疯狂。  
疯狂得令人难以置信。  
但哈利知道自己没办法拒绝他。天知道他从在霍格沃茨开始，已经渴望了这个人多久；天知道他订婚那天，他为什么第一次尝试喝到烂醉；天知道他那天胸口涌上来的说不出口的灼痛有多么令他难以忍受。

马尔福总是让他恼火，总是能准确地踩在他每一个讨厌的点上，但是……也总是让他不能不想他，不能不渴望他。  
哈利慢慢地闭上了眼，开始不自觉地回应起他的吻。马尔福的唇舌带着一丝青苹果的味道，熨贴着他的心，舌尖酥麻的快感弥漫到每一根神经。这个吻跟他以前和秋蜻蜓点水的吻不同，跟他挣扎在暗恋的痛苦中时答应金妮尝试走出来的吻也不同，他清清楚楚地感受到他的每一根血管都在跳动起来，呐喊着欲望。  
“你硬/了。”他听到马尔福在他耳边喘息着说。  
马尔福的手伸进他的裤子的时候，哈利知道自己根本没有任何办法说不。他任由那双手拉开了他的拉链，隔着内裤轻轻地按揉着他。  
哈利喘息着按住他的手，像是要他停下，又像是鼓励着他继续侵犯。德拉科的手很快突破了最后一道布料，直接握住了哈利翘得高高的某处，使他忍不住呻吟了一声，把头靠进了他怀里。  
用德拉科的手跟用哈利自己的手完全不一样，哈利切身体会着这点。那双养尊处优的手灵活得不可思议，甚至比自己在青春期偷偷躲在格兰芬多的四柱床里幻想过的还要好。他轻轻擦了一下哈利湿润的头部，熟练地把玩着他敏感的侧面，又圈住他动作起来，手劲恰到好处，一边给哈利制造出一波又一波的快感，一边吮咬着他的脖颈。

德拉科牵着哈利的手，引导他坐到自己身前，他一手快速地解开了自己的长裤拉链，将两人的滚烫握在一起。哈利在他怀里抖了一下，仿佛被他的温度烫到了，呼吸越发急促起来。快感一层层地叠加，哈利感觉到马尔福用指腹摩挲着自己敏感的根部，而与他那张脸极不相符的粗/大炙热紧紧地贴着自己，哈利的脚趾受不了地蜷缩起来，几乎要忍不住了。  
而此时德拉科又吻上来，引导着哈利的舌尖跟随着他的节奏舞蹈，模仿着某种交合的动作。一边热吻一边把两人的阴茎贴在一起套弄着，亲密到能感受到彼此滚烫的血管跳动。德拉科拉着哈利的手覆盖在自己的硕大上，又包裹住他的手套弄着，带动着哈利所有的感官。终于，哈利忍不住咬在了德拉科的肩上，两人同时释放出来，弄脏了马尔福的手和衣服。  
快感的释放让大脑顿时清醒起来，哈利一把推开了马尔福，站了起来，他慌乱得想要夺门而逃。  
德拉科用了一个清洁咒，整理好自己的衣物，还带着高潮后的喘息。他看着手足无措的哈利，调笑道：“胆小鬼，波特。”

哈利想还嘴，但话到嘴边又觉得他的辩驳根本毫无信服力。他四处张望着，躲避着德拉科的眼神，只觉得自己像热锅上的蚂蚁，手脚都不知道应该放在哪里了。  
“听我说，哈利，”德拉科走上前来，把距离缩短到逃无可逃的程度：“我为什么取消与格林格拉斯家的订婚，因为我心里始终放不下一个人。”他暧昧地凑近了哈利的耳边，几乎是叹息着说：“那个人是你，一直都是你，哈利。”  
哈利抬头看他，绿眼睛里写满了难以置信。  
德拉科像是想起了什么，无奈地笑道：“哈利，你这样看着我很像那天我在路边捡到你的时候，可爱得让人毫无办法。”

哈利的脸蹭地一下红透了。  
他偷偷用手背到身后抽出了魔杖：“恢复药剂飞来！”  
一个小小的玻璃瓶突然出现在他手中，他双手捂住了脸，一个幻影显形逃走了。


	4. Chapter 4

chapter4

格里莫广场12号。

哈利·波特在这里待了两天了，尽管他已经完完全全恢复到二十三岁，包括所有的记忆也原封不动地回到他的脑海里，他还是没有回到魔法法律执行司傲罗办公室。  
他从《预言家日报》了解到，罗恩他们已经将那伙非法魔药走私案件的涉案巫师抓到了，目前已经在审判阶段，而猫头鹰带来的其他魔法部相关文书里，也并没有提到目前有什么比较紧急的案件。  
克利切端着食盘出现在哈利面前，他身上穿着一条洁白、干净的毛巾，胸前挂着雷古勒斯·布莱克的挂坠盒——被他擦得闪闪发亮。他向哈利轻轻鞠了一躬：“主人，该用晚餐了。”

战后，格里莫广场12号被哈利简单修葺过，购置了一些新的家具，清洗了许多陈年的物件——让它至少变得能够住人，没有那么多狐媚子和一窝一窝的蒲绒绒了。  
但哈利还是比较少住在这里的。更多的时间里，他住在离魔法部不远的一处小套间里。毕竟，一个人住在一座整整有五层楼高的大屋子里，总是容易让人产生空荡荡的落寞感。  
但此时哈利并不太想让人们找到他，他需要静一静，或许找机会跟好友谈谈——但他此刻还没想好怎么开口比较合适。而格里莫广场12号无疑是他一个人待着的好选择。

“主人？”克利切又唤了他一声，把他从混乱的思绪扯回现实：“克利切为您准备了晚餐，要现在吃吗？”  
“哈？”哈利回过神来，看了看克利切手中的托盘道：“到餐桌上吃吧。”  
克利切弯了弯腰，趿拉着步子将食物摆上了餐桌。哈利吩咐克利切跟他一块儿吃，家养小精灵在角落给自己选了一个位置，默默地吃了起来。  
哈利吃了两口炖菜，又开始发呆。他盯着克利切照常为他准备的糖浆水果馅饼，脑子里又浮现了某个金发的影子。

这简直太令人混乱了。  
德拉科·马尔福吻了他。  
不仅吻了他，还做/了一些更加亲密的事情。  
不仅做/了一些比吻更加亲密的事情，而且还跟他告白了。

哈利心烦意乱地把勺子扔在桌上，把年老的家养小精灵吓了一跳，克利切转了转他牛蛙一样突出的大眼睛，什么也没说。

“叩叩叩——”门口传来一阵急切的敲门声，哈利叹了一口气，让克利切继续吃饭，自己起身去开门。  
是赫敏。  
外头正在刮着大风，把赫敏的褐色卷发吹得更加凌乱了，她两手放在嘴边哈了一口气，哆嗦地跺了跺脚道：“我不确定壁炉有没有打开，所以只能尝试幻影显形到这里，哈利，快让我进去。”  
哈利欠身让褐发女巫进来，她刚进门厅，布莱克夫人的画像又开始尖叫起来。  
“不好意思！”哈利快步走过去拉牢了帘子，赫敏不在意地耸了耸肩，走到壁炉前取暖。  
克利切为她取来一瓶黄油啤酒，赫敏笑着向他表达了感谢。克利切嘴角抽动了一下，很努力地挤出一个笑容，微微欠了欠身离开了。

“哈利……”褐发女巫没有回头，她一边梳理着被风吹乱的头发，使劲想让它们变得柔顺一点，一边斟酌着语气。

哈利紧张地咽了一口口水，知道他逃避多日的谈话要开始了，他的胃轻微痉挛了一下，等着赫敏再开口。  
赫敏转过身，看着他说：“马尔福找到魔法部来了。”  
“？？！”哈利吃惊地睁大了眼睛，找不到词接她的话。  
赫敏笑着叹了口气，继续说道：“前两天我跟罗恩一起来这边找过你，但是你不在。我们也猜到你可能是中招了，误喝了那种魔药，你不知道，罗恩告诉我，有几个中年巫师跟他们购买了那种药剂之后，维持了一周的青春年少，然后就迅速老化，可怕极了，现在都在圣芒戈等着治疗。我们都很担心你，谢天谢地，你没事。”  
“咳咳，我确实是……在酒吧盯梢的时候，无意中喝了一杯。”  
“然后马尔福救了你，”赫敏抿了一口黄油啤酒：“噢，别那样看着我，他今天过来找人的时候自己说的， 这就是我为什么没让罗恩跟我一块过来的原因，他准受不了讨论马尔福。”  
哈利揉了揉眉心，说：“对不起让你们担心了这么久，但我实在是……你知道吧，太混乱了。”  
“哈利……”赫敏笑了笑：“我以为你需要一个倾诉对象？”

不得不说，赫敏真不愧是最聪明的女巫——至少哈利和罗恩都是这么认为的，总是能准确地猜中他们此时最需要的是什么。哈利想过直接去找他们两，但又没想好如何应对罗恩的反应，只好自己躲起来思考这些问题。  
拜托！不管怎么说，那可是个马尔福！更别提他们学生时代有过多少愚蠢的斗争。

赫敏看了看壁炉，又小心地看看哈利道：“其实，几年前金妮决定放弃你的时候就跟我说过，你还是总想着他。”  
哈利苦涩地“嗯”了一声，抓了抓自己的头发。  
“所以，是这两天的朝夕相处使你感到苦恼了吗？哈利，其实你知道，我以前是很反感他，但是战争似乎真的改变了他很多，如果你真的还是放不下，我觉得你不用逼着自己远离他。”  
“他跟我告白了。”哈利捂着脸，小声地说。  
“什么！？”赫敏登时提高了音量，眼睛睁得大大的，惊讶得连脸上的雀斑都仿佛要跳跃起来。  
哈利的耳朵红了起来，他不安地看着地毯：“你觉得呢？我的意思是，他会不会是在耍我，拿我寻开心什么的？”  
“依他今天找到魔法部时那种着急的样子来看，我不觉得会是演的。”赫敏不好意思地笑了笑：“那这么说我还赢了。”  
“什么赢了？”哈利不解道。  
赫敏机灵的眼睛转了转，道：“你先答应我不能生气。”哈利点了点头，她才继续说道：“其实学生时期我和帕金森打过赌，赌你们两谁会先告白，好吧，事实证明你没有让我失望。”  
“Mione！”  
赫敏清了清嗓子：“好吧，我道歉。但是你真的不知道，每次我们大家看着你们两吵，那感觉有多怪——就好像你们眼睛里只看得见彼此似的。”  
哈利结结巴巴地反驳：“那……那是因为他总是冲着我说一些难听的话。”  
“那你有没有想过他为什么总是冲着你呢？换句话说，简直是千方百计地要吸引你的注意，”赫敏摊了摊手道：“为什么不试一试呢哈利？既然他都已经先踏出这一步了。要我说，这确实是挺不容易的一步了，毕竟你们两斗了那么多年，如果没有一个人先给对方台阶下，说不定你就要遗憾一辈子了。”  
哈利心里想着如果让赫敏知道自己抱着马尔福的大腿说自己最喜欢他会不会让她觉得更不容易，一边心虚地闭紧了嘴。  
“好啦！我再不回去罗恩该担心我了，你再仔细想想吧。别担心，不管结局怎样，我们总归是支持你的。”赫敏说着掏出一把飞路粉扔到壁炉里，火焰“蹭”地变成了绿色，她走进去，跟哈利挥了挥手：“祝你好运，哈利！”然后消失在炉火中。

“试试……吗？”哈利从睡袍的口袋里掏出那把钥匙——这两天他一直都放在自己的口袋里，出神地盯了一会儿。

他去魔法部找过我。  
他说他取消婚约是为了我——梅林！亏我一直在想着什么时候又得重新经受一次打击。  
他说他心里一直放不下我。

哈利握紧了那把黄铜色的钥匙，渐渐下定了决心。

午夜。  
哈利拿着他的冬青木魔杖走上了街道，在一个隐蔽的巷子口拦下了骑士公共汽车——毕竟他可不想在深夜的伦敦居民区来一声幻影显形的爆破声。  
又或许只是哈利太紧张了才会那么担心幻影显形的爆破声，他下了车，看到那辆怪车飞快地开走了，走到门厅前，深呼了一口气。  
咔嚓——钥匙转动了一下，门打开了。

哈利像那天一样轻手轻脚地关上了门，又走进了卧室。  
德拉科的床头依然放着那本给他念过的巫师儿童读物，他斜躺在床上，看上去像是睡着了。  
哈利伸出手在他眼前比划了两下，想确定他是不是又在装睡。然而手刚想缩回来，一只强而有力的手就伸了出来，攥紧了他的手腕。  
哈利吓了一跳，瞬间失去了平衡，倒在了马尔福的床上。  
“你又装睡！”哈利揉着他的手腕，指责道。  
德拉科笑着看他，吹了声口哨：“深夜爬上我的床，波特。你勇气可嘉。”  
“你别忘了，我可是个格兰芬多。”哈利不服输地瞪了他一眼。  
这一眼把德拉科瞪得浑身燥热，他盯着哈利的领口——前两日自己在那里留下的痕迹刚刚淡下来。  
哈利被这目光盯得有点不安，他慌乱地捂住了马尔福的眼睛，却又被他牵住手腕，顺势压到身下。  
“那么——这位勇敢的格兰芬多，波特先生，你是来给我答复的吗？”  
“我……”

哈利觉得耳朵里充满了自己的心跳声，他鼓起勇气揽住了马尔福的脖颈，抬起头主动送上了一吻。  
德拉科看着他，似乎是呆住了，半天没有说话。  
“吓傻了？”哈利狐疑地盯着眼前像是突然中了石化咒的人：“我以为我的答案很明显了。”  
身上人露出一个大大的微笑，回过神来吻住了他。

德拉科的吻显得很急迫。他迫不及待地尝遍了哈利唇齿间的味道，难耐地给了他一个缠绵的深吻。分开的时候，哈利的衬衫已经被解开得差不多了，德拉科喘着气，像是在努力克制着什么，抚摸了一下哈利凌乱的黑发：“如果你还没想好的话，现在走还来得及。”  
哈利咬了一下下唇，绿眼睛透过镜片看着他，糅合了天真和欲望两种气质——该死的令人口干舌燥。德拉科不知道他究竟是怎样办到的，只知道自己的呼吸变得越发急促起来。

哈利的手主动伸向了德拉科，他翻身骑在了德拉科腰间，动情地跟他接吻。德拉科扣住了哈利的后脑，使两人贴合得更加紧密，哈利学着德拉科之前的动作，试探性地勾住了他的舌吸吮了一下，立刻感到了鲜明的效果，身下那根硬梆梆的东西很明显地戳着他的屁股，使他很不舒服地扭动了两下——然而这一扭只起到了反效果，德拉科低低地骂了一声“Fuck！”，更加难耐地往上顶了两下。  
哈利的脸更红了，他伸手探入德拉科睡袍的边缘，感觉到他的内裤已经被顶端的液体濡湿，晕开了一圈水迹。“伸进去，它等不及你了。”德拉科在哈利耳边吹着气，抓着他的手鼓励道。  
随着最后一层布料被除去，哈利抓住了那根滚烫的东西，他像是被烫到一样想缩回手，却被德拉科按住了，感受着那肉柱像有生命般地在他手里跳动着。哈利抚摸了两下，往身下看了看，像是下定了什么决心一般，退开了一点，俯下身去。  
意识到哈利想做什么的时候德拉科急忙拉住他：“哈利，你不用……”  
哈利没有回答，只是舔了舔唇看了他一眼，笑着按住了他，然后继续往下吻去。  
当哈利柔软的唇舌触碰到那玩意的时候——德拉科只觉得自己要被逼疯了，说老实话，救世主的技巧并不怎么好，但是他十分认真地吞吐着口中的柱体，脸颊一边被他的形状顶出一个暧昧的弧度。他的舌尖偶尔轻扫过阴茎上搏动着的青筋，德拉科低低地喘息了一声，这简直比他做过的最色/情的梦还要令人血脉喷张。  
他盯着救世主的姿势，忍不住用手按揉起他挺翘的臀部，沿着哈利的裤腰探进去，手指不安分地在穴/口打起圈来，偶尔探进一个指节，引得哈利不得不吐出口中的东西，在他身下发出两声喘息。  
德拉科跪起身来，按耐不住地把肉茎重新塞回救世主的嘴巴里，有些粗暴地动起了腰，哈利被这一通攻势逼得眼眶都红了，哀求地往上看了他一眼，这一眼直接勾得德拉科射了出来。  
哈利被这突如其来的腥味呛到了，起身咳嗽了两声。  
“没事吧？”德拉科意识到自己做了什么，愧疚地拍了拍哈利的背，抽了张纸巾到他嘴边：“快吐出来。”  
哈利摇摇头，抬起脸来看他，嘴角还挂着一丝白浊，绿眼睛充满了无辜：“不小心吞进去了。”  
德拉科明显僵住了一下，被哈利这句话刺激到又起了反应，他小声咒骂了一句该死，便捧住哈利的脸，珍惜地吻了上去，跟他交换了一个味道有些奇怪的亲吻。  
德拉科把哈利推到床头，用一个枕头垫住了他的腰部，然后便褪去了他的裤子。哈利的白衬衫还挂在身上，劲瘦的腰部在墨绿色的枕头上显得分外白皙。德拉科看着他，一手安抚着小哈利，另一手试探性地往臀部中间那个凹点探去，按揉着那个点，直到它吞下了自己的一根手指。哈利在这样的动作下发出了低低的唔咽声，吸引着身上人更加过分的侵犯。  
德拉科召来山楂木魔杖，念了一个润滑咒。那紧密的穴口变得更加柔软起来，手指渐渐加到三根，德拉科按耐着自己，等着哈利适应，他摸索着柔软的内壁，寻找着能让哈利舒服的那点。突然，哈利的腰弹了一下，像一尾溺水的鱼一般紧紧地抓住他的手臂，德拉科满意地笑了一下，把手指抽出来，换上某种更加火热的东西。  
哈利害怕地瑟缩了一下，却引得那里恰好收缩着吮咬了一下德拉科的顶端，德拉科喘了一口气，暗示性地轻拍了一下他的屁股，便扣住他的腰，彻底进入了他。  
一瞬间哈利只感觉到疼，他圈紧了身上的人，像是要他体会到自己的难受。德拉科观察着哈利的表情，安抚地轻吻了他的额头，等待着他适应自己的大小，他试探性地轻轻动了动，感受到柔软的内壁包裹着自己，美妙到无法形容。他试着往刚刚发现的点顶去，看到哈利的表情渐渐放松下来，便拉起他的大腿动作起来。哈利随着他的节奏发出两声呻吟，手指把身下的床单都抓到皱了起来。  
“哈利，你真棒。”德拉科喘息着夸赞道，更加放肆地顶弄起来。哈利只觉得自己快要受不住了，却被他搂抱着换了个动作，整个人坐到他怀里被进入了。  
“哈利，你看。”德拉科指着卧室的更衣镜，引导哈利看向镜面。哈利看了一眼就挣扎着捂住了自己的脸，身下被按住继续动作着，他从指缝看到德拉科正在操弄着自己，快感像烟花一样在他脑中炸开，哈利惊喘了一声，直接被干得射了出来。绞紧的内壁一阵收缩，德拉科扣住了他的下巴是他侧过头，一边吻着他一边释放在他身体里。

良久，两人才从喘息中平复下来，德拉科把哈利抱到浴室，两人一起洗了个澡。出来之后，德拉科对着床单念了一声“旋风扫净”，便拉着哈利一起躺了回去。

“感觉怎样？”德拉科不要脸地问道。  
“总觉得你像是谋划已久了。”哈利转了转眼睛。  
“谋划已久倒不至于，不过，我得承认，我幻想过这么对你无数次了。”  
哈利撑起身体，好奇地问：“从什么时候开始？”  
“难说，我每次看见你跟别人走在一起，却看都不看我一眼，我就……”德拉科自嘲地笑了一声，又说：“后来，你出现在我青春期的第一个梦里，我就知道，完了，我没救了。”  
哈利歪了歪头，等着他继续讲下去：“再后来，你知道，战争……离开霍格沃茨后，我更不知道以什么办法接近你。直到……我得说我有点感谢那帮非法魔药走私犯，他们让我……怎么说，重新经历了一次你的人生，让我有机会对你说出爱。”  
哈利缩到他怀里，感觉到他的手抚摸着自己乱翘的黑发，又听到他说：“我以前不知道，那些麻瓜居然那么对你，梅林！我一直以为你应该被宠爱着长大……”  
哈利耸耸肩道：“无所谓了，我已经不放在心上了。”  
德拉科面色凝重地想了想，郑重地说：“我会补给你的，相信我，温暖的家，枕边故事，毛绒娃娃，你缺失过的，我统统都会补给你。”  
“嘿！”哈利不好意思地推开他：“别搞得我像个小孩子一样！”  
德拉科笑着吻了吻他的头发：“没关系的，八岁的傻宝宝波特可以是我的宝宝，二十三岁的傻宝宝波特也可以是我的宝宝。”

———————————end——


End file.
